


Chocolate Kisses

by memoriesofrain



Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: Carlos doesn't mind, Chocolate, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, chocolate kisses, everyone knows Carlos' obsession with chocolate, jay is the best/worst enabler, jaylos, they're enablers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 10:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7799041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memoriesofrain/pseuds/memoriesofrain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos loves chocolate and Jay definitely uses that to his advantage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> [imaginaryartist](http://imaginaryartist.tumblr.com/) sent me this prompt: Jaylos Prompt: Chocolate kisses (make it as cute as you want)
> 
> I haven't written Jaylos before, but it's super cute so I hope I did the pairing justice!

Chocolate was something entirely new to the teens. It wasn’t something that the people from Auradon threw out and so when they first got to try it, it was an instant hit, especially for Carlos. He liked the way it melted in his mouth and the rich flavor stayed, coating his tongue. He loved the way it got all over his fingers so he’d have to lick off the leftovers. He loved the way it made him _feel_.

Needless to say, chocolate had become the classic gift to give to Carlos. And why would Carlos complain? He got _free chocolate_. Ben always got him chocolates that were wrapped in gold foil and left a bittersweet aftertaste. Evie liked giving him chocolates that had things in them: raspberry jam, caramel, fudge, you name it. Mal gave him mint chocolate and while it wasn’t his favorite, Carlos liked the cool feeling in his mouth after he swallowed the treat. But Jay always gave Carlos the best chocolate.

Jay would always bring an assortment of flavors and types of chocolate. Not once had it been the same kind as before, and they treated it like a game. Sometimes Carlos and Jay would take turns putting on a blindfold and have to guess what kind it was, but Jay had made it a point to tell Carlos that he refused to eat anything with coconut.

Other times, when the assortment were all similar flavors, they’d see how fast they could eat them. This usually resulted in stomachaches and uncomfortable cuddling, but the game was fun while it was happening. More often than not, it was only Carlos who ended up with a stomachache, but Jay was always nice enough to gently rub circles on his stomach to try and ease his pain.

But his absolute favorite thing to do with Jay when it came to his boyfriend’s assortment of treats were the kisses.

Jay held a piece of chocolate out for Carlos to eat. “Say ‘ah,’” Jay said playfully. Carlos quickly opened up his mouth, his eyes closed in expectation. Jay swooped in and placed a kiss against his cheek causing Carlos’ nose to wrinkle happily.

“Jay,” Carlos whined, opening one eye to stare at his boyfriend who was trying not to laugh at him. “Come on.”

Jay snorted, which shouldn’t have been as attractive as it was. “Alright, fine.” He held the chocolate in his hand out and waited patiently as Carlos took the piece in his mouth. Carlos made a happy moan at the taste and Jay felt his cheeks heat up slightly. No matter how many times Carlos made the noise, Jay would still get flustered by it, just like Carlos would always get flustered by Jay shirtless. “Is it good?”

Carlos nodded his head and leaned forward to places his lips against Jay’s. Their lips slid languidly against each other before Carlos parted his lips to invite Jay to taste. Jay quickly reciprocated, and opened his mouth to let his tongue meet Carlos’. The tangy chocolate orange was a pleasant surprise that complemented Carlos’ own personal flavor.

The two sat kissing for a while longer until the chocolate flavor started to dissipate. Pulling back, Jay admired the rosy shade Carlos’ lips had turned. Reaching a hand up, he brushed a smudge of chocolate from the corner of Carlos’ mouth and offered his finger to Carlos. Not one to waste chocolate, Carlos carefully sucked the chocolate off of his finger. The blush that decorated his face made Jay smile.

The two sat back from each other and took in each other’s appearance. “So,” Carlos started, shyly reaching out to twine their fingers together. “Can we do that again? The serving size is four pieces.”

Jay felt his smile turn into a mischievous smirk. “We’re villain kids,” Jay said, grabbing another piece of the chocolate orange and holding it out. “We don’t follow the rules.”

Carlos would have corrected him, but right now it felt good to not follow the rules. Instead, he leaned forward opening his mouth expectantly.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any prompts you'd like me to take a crack at, send them to [cakelanguage](http://cakelanguage.tumblr.com/ask) on tumblr!
> 
> Oh and those chocolate oranges can be found at https://www.amazon.com/Terrys-Chocolate-Orange-6-17-ounce-Packaging/dp/B001LN4IZS
> 
> I really want to try one :D


End file.
